Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source unit and a lamp using the same.
Related Art
As a lamp, for example, a lamp has been known that uses a light source unit with a structure in which a semiconductor laser package that is a light emitting component is placed on a substrate via a metallic heat-dissipation member (see Patent Document 1 below).
The semiconductor laser package disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 has a stem that is a base. The stem is fixed by being press-fitted into a hole of the metallic heat-dissipation plate disposed on one surface of a circuit substrate. A laser element is mounted on the stem and a tubular cap is provided on the stem so as to surround the laser element. A rod-shaped lead terminal is connected to the laser element. The lead terminal is inserted into a hole penetrating in a thickness direction of the circuit substrate, thereby being fixed to a circuit pattern of the circuit substrate.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-278361
By the way, in the light source unit disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the stem positioned on one end side of the semiconductor laser package is fixed to the heat-dissipation plate and the lead terminal positioned on the other end side of the semiconductor laser package is fixed to the substrate. Therefore, for example, when the heat-dissipation plate is expanded due to a change in temperature, or the like, a pulling force in a longitudinal direction of the lead terminal tends to be applied to the lead terminal of the semiconductor laser package. When this pulling force is applied to the lead terminal, there is a concern that current-carrying failure occurs between the lead terminal and the circuit pattern of the circuit substrate.